The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a second look at someone for love at first sight to hit you. That is what Yuuri Shibuya had always told his children. This is that tale. Follow Yuuri and Wolfram as they fight all odds to be together.
1. Chapter 1

This is my tribute to Yuuri Shibuya.

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) This story shoukd only be 3-5 chaps. I recommend reading the preview(which is in my 10th chapter of The Konohagakure Chronicles. Go read, it won't kill you)

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This is my first KKM fic, but I don't think it's too bad. Big thanks to my oldest sis, Kane, for the lovely beta she did in on this baby. It has 4 stories that follow it, and they should be up directly after this one. Hope you guys like this XD

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"_Yuuri!" Wolfram moaned, withering under a strong male. _

"_Wolf, just a little bit more-" He cut himself off, moaning softly as well as he came into the hot, warm sanction that was Wolfram. A slick liquid followed shortly after onto Yuuri's own stomach. Panting, the dark haired Maoh collapsed onto him, laying a light kiss on Wolfram's shoulder as the Mazoku sighed peacefully._

"_That was wonderful." The blond practically purred. Yuri chuckled, sitting up slightly._

"_It was." He agreed, leaning down to -_

"Yuuri? Yuuri! Your mother is calling for you." A voice he had just heard in his pleasant-

Wait, what?

Yuuri sat up, gasping and looking at a perplexed Wolfram wildly.

'_Pleasant dream…about sex with Wolfram?' _Yuuri thought, blushing when he noticed his morning problem, a bit more of a problem as he stared at Wolfram. He closed his eyes when the image of him repeating his dream, here and now, came to his mind…_again…_

"What's wrong? Another bad dream?" Wolfram asked, concerned. Yuri sighed, shaking his head.

"No, and that's the problem." Yuri admitted truthfully. "You go on down, Wolf." He insisted. Wolfram frowned, but did as his Maoh instructed.

That was the tenth consecutive dream he had had in a month. As much as he tried to fight it, Yuuri was slowly falling for Wolfram, who had backed down quite a bit on his 'aggressive' tactics.

'_Maybe I should consider him…' _Yuuri thought to himself.

He and his fiancé were paying a private business visit to Shori. Well, he meant it to be just him, but with the threats from Big Cimaron, he allowed Wolfram to come along.

'_I mean, he is a great friend to me.' _Yuuri continued to ponder as he headed out from the bathroom, going for his mother's cooking. _'And he's not unattractive.' _He added in his silent musings.

"**Oh, I agree." **The voice in his head chuckle. Yuuri mentally glared at him.

'_Stay out of it.' _Yuuri snapped. The 'source of his power' **-** as he now referred to the voice in his head, AKA Mazoku Yuuri, **-** was gently and more persistently trying to sway him to court Wolfram, and he had to admit, it was working.

Even now, he felt a blush coming to his cheek as he noticed how the apron Wolf was wearing accented his perfect ass.

Yuuri sighed as he sat down. Maybe…the time had come for him to face facts. He felt something for Wolfram, whatever it may be; and maybe it was time he embraced that fact.

"So what are your plans today?" Jennifer asked perkily as Shouma read the paper. Wolfram looked at Yuuri from the corner of his eye as he bit into the Earth food of 'pancakes.'

"Well, actually, I was thinking about taking Wolfram to the Dragon's Cave today." Yuuri said, his mother grinning.

"Oh, do you like fire, Wolfram, dear?" Jennifer asked. Wolfram nodded.

"Yes, very much." He said politely. Jennifer beamed.

* * *

"Wow, thank you for a great time today, Yuuri." Wolfram said softly as he waited for Yuuri to pull on his pajama top. Yuuri smiled.

"No problem Wolf. I had fun too. Besides, I never really do anything for you, so I figured that I should. Every once in awhile." He clarified, hoping not to reveal his true interests. Wolfram nodded, his face giving none of his emotions away, making Yuuri wonder if he had hurt him.

"Well, thanks for that Yuuri." He said sincerely as Yuuri crawled in beside him. He yawned, snuggling up to a pillow. "Good night." He said as he yawned again.

Yuuri chuckled. "Night." He replied.

Yuuri awoke that night from a particular steamy dream of Wolfram. A quick glance out the window told him that it was just after midnight. It was inevitable that, when Yuuri returned to bed after a trip to the bathroom, he glanced at his bed partner. Wolfram was snoring lightly as he slept, the slight look of displeasure disappearing when Yuuri crawled back into bed.

He couldn't help but chuckled as he lay down, at the hand that silently, and unconsciously, gripped his arm. Rolling over, Yuuri paused as he stared at the beautiful, peaceful face. He took a deep breath, and then gently wrapped an arm around Wolfram. Not over thinking this simple action, Yuuri admitted to himself, that he just wanted to hold his blond. Yes, his blond. That was what Wolfram was to him. Legally...and possibly emotionally.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram breathed in his sleep, snuggling closer to his fiancé. Yuuri sighed as he finally allowed sleep to overcome him.

* * *

Wolfram smiled as he walked around the courtyard, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Yuuri and Greta were in the castle, his fiancé helping her pick a dress for her birthday party in a few months time. Despite his stable life, the bishonen frowned.

Yuuri had been acting…odd at best. In fact, two weeks ago, when the two were on Earth, Wolfram awoke not beside his Maoh, but in his arms. When he had sat up, Yuuri had smiled and greeted him with a good morning. Then, when they returned, the double-black had been watching him. He had noticed, of course. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable, no. It was just a bit nerve wracking that Yuuri was acting this way. It was making him…feel like Yuuri actually wanted him.

Shaking his head of the worrisome thoughts, Wolfram knelt beside a bud of white roses.

"Do you like them?" Speaking of the Maoh…Wolfram smiled as he turned.

"Yes, very much so." He replied, fingering one of the petals. "They are very beautiful." He added.

When Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, Wolf let out a yelp of pain.

"Stab yourself?" Yuuri asked softly as Wolfram put his hurt finger in his mouth, nodding.

He gasped when Yuuri pulled the finger out of his mouth, his normally carefree gaze, heated.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked softly. Placing a gently kiss on the finger as he pulled it out of his mouth, Yuuri patted it and smiled.

"There, all better." He declared. His gazed at Wolfram for a moment longer.

'_Ah what the hell.' _He thought.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram whispered eyes wide as his fiancé leaned forward.

"We found him!" A voice called out as the two were surrounded. Yuuri snapped out of his daze, Wolfram jumping in front of him.

"Stay back." He ordered as he got into a defensive position.

"Wait a sec, Wolf!" Yuuri called as Wolfram jumped into action. Even though he fought fiercely, Wolfram was quickly over powered and knocked out.

"Wolf?" Yuuri questioned, his sigh of relief turning into a gasp. While his troops were approaching, the male holding Wolfram took off.

"Wolf!" Yuuri called after him, Conrad holding him back. "We have got to get Wolf!" He insisted.

"We will, your majesty." Conrad assured him, guards running after Wolfram.

"Wolf!" Yuuri called after him, stretching hand out towards the blond. And just like that, the newfound love of his young life was ripped away from him.

* * *

So...do you hate me for the cliffy? Or do you hate me for writing this? Or did you love it? PLEASE let me know if you have questions or anything. I promise, your reviews won't be ignored.

See you next Friday XD - Kida-Asumi


	2. Chapter 2

This is my tribute to Yuuri Shibuya.

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of** FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) This story should only be 3-5 chaps. I recommend reading the preview(which is in my 10th chapter of The Konohagakure Chronicles. Go read, it won't kill you)

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Ah. My. Goddess! You guys are amazing! This totally blew my Konohagakure Chronicles out of the water! I came home every day this week to some kind of notice to you lovely peeps like my story! I squeed with joy each and everytime. You guys rock! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Special thanks to: **KyuubiChild717, AshleyTangerine, primaaryet, eclst, AnimeFreak2468, Sincere Disappearance, xYuuri

**THINGS to CERTAIN people:**

**AshleyTangerine:** He did T^T. But he won't be gone forever, I promise :D

**Sincere Disappearance:** I love your NAME! I may name a Death Note Story after you...if it works. But I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOOOOOVE it XD

**xYuuri:** I DID XDDDD

**eclst:** I agree, this story is waaay fast paced. I tried to slow it down this chapter, so maybe it worked? I wrote this off of it's preview, and it started out as a drabble, and that is the only excuse I can offer. Glad you stuck with it though! I, myself, would have been annoyed(and I was). Way to go, trooper ;D You have my deepest respect.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"What? How could you let them get away?" Yuuri exclaimed as he whirled around to face Gwendal and Yozak.

"Wolfram is gone." Greta sobbed to his left, from Celi's arms…just like before. '_Why is it always the children who must suffer?'_A small voice in Yuuri whispered.

"I am sorry, Maoh-heika, but we do have his location." Yozak replied, clearly satisfied with this little bit of information alone. Yuuri slammed his hands down on the desk, making the room jump.

"That is not good enough! He should have never been taken in the first place!" Yuuri growled. "See to it that our troops are ready to leave in an hour." The double-black seethed, earning confused looks from his most trusted groups of friends as he turned to the window once more. Their Maoh rarely got this kind of upset…the angry kind.

"Of course." Conrad said as he bowed, the quickly dragged Yozak with him as he left the room.

"Heika…" Gunter said soothingly as Yuuri took a deep, calming breath.

"Heika!" A frazzled voice called as on one of the maids burst in. "Heika, His Excellency's nightwear is gone!" She exclaimed. Yuuri turned to her, and looked at her sharply.

"What?" He gasped. She nodded. He groaned.

__

'Damn it. We have got to save him.'

Yuuri thought as he sat back down in the chair, sighing again.

"We'll get him back, Shibuya." Murata said sternly as he entered, picking up Greta when she ran to him. Murata was like a second father to the little girl. Yuuri nodded.

"**He is strong, remember?"**The Mazoku Maoh reminded him gently.

__

'I know, it's just…I have a bad feeling.'

Yuuri replied, looking out the window.

* * *

"Unhand me this instance!" Wolfram exclaimed indignantly. The man holding him did just that, dropping him to the ground. Groaning at the pain in his ankle, Wolfram glanced up.

"Lindberg." He growled. The king of Big Cimaron laughed, pleased with himself that he managed to successfully capture the man the was recently dubbed the 'The Beauty of Shin Makoku's Maoh.'

"Oh, you are a feisty one. Wolfram, I must say, you look dazzling in that night gown. The Maoh is crazy for denying you." The man smirked. The blond gasped, looking down at himself. He really was in the pink night gown. '_What the…' _He though, bewildered.

"How the hell did you get this?" He asked furiously. Lindberg chuckled, throwing a wink at the blond.

"Oh, one has his ways. Now come alone Wolfram, your cellar awaits." The king said as he got up from his chair and began to leave the room, reaching out to drag a struggling Wolfram behind him

"He'll kill you!" Wolfram exclaimed, struggling against the vice-grip on his arm.

"Oh, and what makes you think he will? You're not involved. Your engagement it a joke" The man taunted, laughing cruelly. Wolfram stopped struggling, his heart clenching painfully.

_'He's right.'_ He thought miserably. Yes, it was true that this was an irrational thought. Wolfram knew that Yuuri cared for him, on some level. Yet, he also knew his King felt that he could take care of himself, meaning that Yuuri wouldn't be rushing to his rescue. Thus, leaving Wolfram alone with this…beast for more than 24 hours.

* * *

"I'll bring him back Greta. Then we'll become a real family." Yuuri promised his daughter softly as he hugged her. She nodded, squeezing him tightly.

"Okay." She said sadly, allowing herself to be pulled back by Celi. The blond ex-demon queen nodded to Yuuri, her green eyes assuring him that everything would be okay.

"Watch the castle, Gunter!" Yuuri called as he left, his guards, along with Wolfram's, following. This would be all he needed.

__

'I will save you Wolf. I promise.'

Yuuri thought, the Mazoku Maoh murmuring his agreement. There was no doubt in his mind that this was true. He couldn't be without Wolfram. He needed him just as much as the other claimed to need Yuuri. Anything short of getting Wolfram back Yuuri considered to be a failure.

"Heika, we will arrive soon." Conrad said several hours later, sweating lightly from the non-stop race on his horse.

"Finally." Yuuri murmured, unaware of that his body had began to glow. It was in response to the inner Maoh's fury, which was set off as Big Cimaron came into view.

* * *

"Ow!" Wolfram gasped sharply as his leg scraped against the wall as he fell to the ground. He had attempted to stand up. The guards watching him laughed cruelly, murmuring digs at him in some foreign language.

He glared, blond hair glowing in the darkness, pink nightgown falling off of his shoulders. Or at least what was left of it. Lindberg had tried to bed him, but he had managed to put up enough of a fight to make him stop. It was to be expected, of course. Even if Yuuri never loved him enough to marry him, Wolfram would keep his virtue saved. It was the proper thing to do.

"Stay in there like a good damsel in distress." One of them said. Wolfram glared at them. When it didn't have the desired effect(the men cowering in terror) he sighed and curled up in one of the corners of his cell.

_'__It turns out I was pretty useless after all.'_Wolfram thought miserably as he was looked around the cold cell. He hadn't even thought up a decent escape plan. Staring up at the moon, he allowed himself to cry for the second time in his adult life.

He had been dozing off when his sword was thrown in. It hit him in the forehead, waking him up from his doze.

"Ouch!" He hissed in pain, trying and failing to guess how much time had passed. Another set of block walls came seemingly from the ground to cover the entrance to his cell. Not questioning why this happened(almost not caring), Wolfram sighed as he cradled his sword in his arms.

* * *

"Alright, Conrad, Gwendal, and Yozak, hold them up out here while Shinobu and I find Wolfram." Yuuri instructed, jumping down off of Aoi. Shinobu, Wolfram's second in command(and in level of beauty as well) did the same. Nodding at him, the two ran off towards the castle, hoods pulled over their face.

Along the way to the dungeon, Shinobu had to knock out a few people. Yuuri had let it happen, knowing he would do more harm than good, despite how battle-ready his body seemed to be at the moment. He froze though, seeing red when he caught sight of the kidnapper.

"Lindberg!" Yuuri screamed as he went Mazoku Maoh mode, Morgif moaning in satisfaction. The top part of the castle was tore apart as Yuuri's demonic energy swirled. The man laughed hysterically, raising his sword as Yuuri came down upon him.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my tribute to Yuuri Shibuya.

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) This story should only be 3-5 chaps. I recommend reading the preview(which is in my 10th chapter of The Konohagakure Chronicles. Go read, it won't kill you)

**More relevant info to this chapter:** So I'm late, and berating myself. But, luckily it's because A) I was not home nor near a computer Friday; B) I was returned to my home at 8:30 p.m. Saturday night. C) Sunday I felt terrible. But, alas, I have given you this chapter. Also, the fight scene in this is _**WIMPY**_ because I am a huge pascifist without a single fighting bone in my body. My sincerest apologies in advance. Indy, where I live, is admist a major ice storm, so I may update tomorrow as well(no school for me XD). If not, see you Friday, dears.

**Special thanks to: **Lufry, Sincere Disappearance, and Anonymous, 20eKUraN10, krlsh4, Kuyuki Mitsuru, MysticMaiden 18, labyrinthe, musicrazedchild, momlilag94, xxxunidentifiedxxx

**THINGS to CERTAIN people:**

**Lufry:** When I first imagined writing KKM, I never once imagined Yuuri as, dare I say, pathetic as he is in the anime. So yes, he drops 'wimpy' pretty quickly. How could Wolf lose against a meager human? Simple. A) I said so xD and because, while he was not aware, Lindberg drugged him. For your final question, deary, the guards did have hearts, and wanted him to be able to defend himself against anything that might come his way as they fled their post XD

**Sincere Disappearance:** Lindberg is indeed quite ugly. And vile. And just plain evil. But, hopefully my pathetic excuse for a…summary of a fight scene below will make you happy ;)

**Anonymous:** Thanks for liking my plot! It's much appreciated. I, personally, like my third saga's plot the best, and hopefully you will too!

**xxxunidentifiedxxx:** this chap is dedicated to you because your review moved me to get off my lazy, ill butt(or lack thereof) and post. Thanks so much for looking for a new chap!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Lord Wolfram!" A familiar voice called out as the whole place shook. Green eyes snapped open at the sound.

"Shinobu!" Wolfram called out, gasping in pain as he was thrown back against the wall.

"Hold on, King Yuuri will be here soon!" His second in command called out. Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut again as the world began to spin. Gripping onto his sword tightly, the prince prepared himself for battle. He opened his eyes when the dizzy spell passed.

And his eyes widened.

The walls were being lifted and thrown away, and in their wake, Yuuri appeared, glowing blue hue and all. What surprised the blond the most, however, was the look on Yuuri's face.

"Wolfram. I have a confession to make." Yuuri said as he approached him slowly. The blond stared at him, noting the look in his eyes. He'd never seen Yuuri so serious. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri shut his eyes.

'_Guess it's now or never.' _He thought to himself, summon courage that he had nearly forgotten existed in him.

"Wolfram. Now that I've found you, I know I can no longer be without you." He said softly, but clearly. Wolfram gasped, shocked beyond belief, and took notice of Shinobu doing the same.

"What the hell did you just say, you stupid wimp?" Wolfram breath out, unwilling to believe what he was hearing as he pulled his knees closer to his chest and pushed himself back against the wall further. There was no way he had heard that right. No, his mind was just messing with him because he had not seen anyone in such a long time.

Yuuri frowned at the sight before him. His proud fiance was shaking. He was in his pink night gown, clutching his sword to his chest fiercefuly. Blood was dripping down his legs, and from his forehead. Taking in a deep breath, Yuuri moved forward, ignoring Wolfram's flinch at the move.

"Wolf, I've finally found you…and I realized I love you." He restated softly. Wolfram's eyes began to tear as he began to sob.

Above them, the sun subtly revealed itself from the rain clouds, pausing the bloodshed outside as the people from both armies took a minute to look up.

"Oh Yuuri." He breathed as he was embraced, curling into his Maoh's embrace. The relief of being wanted by this man, whom he had long since given his heart to, was overwhelming to Wolfram, and he quickly gave up trying to block the sudden onslaught of tears.

"I've got you now Wolf. I've got you." Yuuri said soothingly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, to the right if his injury. Yuuri knew that it was a lot to process, and gently cradled his fiance to him. Wolfram let out another sob, gripping onto Yuuri as the Maoh let his Mazoku form take over.

After all, when it came to literally saving the day, Mazoku Yuuri was much better at it.

* * *

"It's the Maoh!" A villager cried out as the demon king revealed himself, Wolfram in his arms. Yuuri joined his army, and after passing Wolfram to Conrad, he turned to King Lindberg.

"**Did you honestly think that I would let you get away with stealing what is mine?"** The Maoh asked. The obviously ill king smirked, unaware that his fate was being decided within the mind of the Maoh.

'_No.'_ Yuuri said firmly to the being inside of him. _'Wolfram could be injured. The villagers too.' _He added firmly. The Mazoku rolled his eyes.

"**But I'll be careful. That bastard has to pay some how." **The Mazoku insisted, eyes flashing red for a minute at the thought of that…vile creature touching Wolfram.

"He wasn't yours, Maoh heika. You have never claimed his as yours before, so I figured he meant nothing to you." The man smirked as he continued to goad his enemy.

Hearing that statement, Yuuri grasped the Maoh's hand, pulling them together. The most powerful attack ever unleashed by the 27th Maoh was aimed at King Lindberg of Big Cimaron.

* * *

"Yuuri." Wolfram mumble, nearly delirious in his older brother's arms.

"Shh, he's coming now, Wolfram." Conrad assured him, worried at the ill state his brother was in; and Conrad meant that literally. His brother's wounds had dried over, but now he was shivering in his arms. Wolfram let out a relieved sigh, just as Yuuri appeared.

"He's running a fever, Heika." Shinobu murmured worried. Yuuri frowned, pulling Wolfram to him. The blond quickly wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. The double-black nearly jumped when his fiance pressed his burning forehead to his neck.

"He's burning up. We need to get him to a hospital." He decided solemnly. Conrad nodded, just about to suggest that as well. Not that he felt that Shin Makoku's medical staff could make Wolfram well again, its just that Earth's medical facilities could expidite the process.

"Maoh-heika, what is that?" Gwendal asked softly beside him, dark eyes narrowed at the strange word. Yuuri smiled, understaning Gwendal's concern.

"It's a medical facility. Very advanced. Yozak." Yuuri addressed the man, eyes never leaving his fiancé's flushed face.

"Yes, your majesty?" Yozak asked.

"Please lead our troops home, and inform Gunter that Conrad and Gwendal are escorting us to Earth." Yuuri explained, standing. Murata grinned as his glasses glinted.

"Okay, majesty." Yozak agreed, his normal sly smirk not hidden at all.

"Alright then. Let's go." Yuuri said, leading his comrades over to the ocean.

The sooner they got Wolf treated, the better.

* * *

"Yuuri!" Jennifer called happily as she raced into her backyard, having heard the sound of her pool's water being thrown everywhere. Her eyes widened when she noticed Wolfram's pale, yet flushed form in Yuuri's arms.. "Oh no! I'll get the car. Yuuri, all of you need to change quickly and leave your weapons." She added as she ran into the house. Yuuri nodded, quickly leading the brothers inside. After, she was right. They were all soaking wet.

15 minutes later, Yuuri was holding a gasping Wolfram in his lap beside a pale faced Gwendal.

'_You'll be okay, Wolf._' He silently promised as another pedestrian jumped out of the way of Jennifer's crazy driving.

After the crazy ride, Wolfram was rushed off to the ER, Jennifer following with insurance information. Yuuri lead his future brother-in-laws to the waiting room. Half an hour later, Jennifer lead them to a window where they could watch him.

"He'll be okay, Yuu-chan." Jennifer assured him as she gripped his shoulder's. He nodded.

As Yuuri and his guards watched Wolfram breath into the oxygen mask, Yuuri once again called forth his other self to his mind.

"_**I suppose it was not a bad call to take him to this hospital." **_The Mazoku said, eyes softening as Wolfram sighed in his sleep. Yuuri nodded, turning to him.

'_I realize now what you are trying to do. I agree. This situation has made me realize that the war is far from over. If you promise to not kill on the battlefield unless given a choice, I will promise to listen to you more. If I had listened to you to begin with, Wolf wouldn't be here.' _Yuuri replied. The Maoh smiled, and shook his hand.

"_**We have a deal. I will do my best to protect him." **_He said. Yuuri realized that he didn't need to worry. It might actually be true that his other self is more protective of Wolfram.

"Excuse me, you all may see him now." A nurse said, pulling Yuuri from his dream world. Without a second thought, Yuuri rushed in and took Wolfram's hand as the blond opened his eyes. When he opened his delicate mouth to speak, Yuuri cut him off.

"Shh, you don't have to talk. I'm here, like I promised. They said that you have an infection, and can go home tomorrow." He explained, pushing damp blond locks out of his face. Wolfram nodded, but squeezing his eyes shut as he gripped Yuuri's hand. The bright lights in the room were messing with his equilibrium, thus sending the world spiraling again.

"Jennifer agreed to allow us to stay at your house for a few days." Conrad said softly behind the two, having followed Yuuri inside, along with Gwendal.

"She went to call your father." Gwendal added. Yuuri nodded at them.

"Okay. You guys can go home with her tonight. Wolf and I will be fine." He assured them, smoothing out Wolf's hair again. Unbeknownst to the royal couple, the older two brothers shared a look, the older hesitant, the younger amused.

"If that is what you wish…" Gwendal trailed off, uncertain.

* * *

"Mhh…" Wolfram yawn as he awoke the next morning. He cuddled again the warmth at his side, letting out a contented sigh.

"Morning." Yuuri said. Wolfram froze, slowly turning to him. "What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, frowning. Wolfram frowned as well, the memories of yesterday rushing back.

"Yuuri…" He said softly, confused. He reached up, a warm feeling rising in his chest when Yuuri let him cup his face in his hand.

"Yeah?" The teenager replied, turning his hand to nuzzle Wolfram's hand. Wolfram smiled.

"Nothing. I love you, Yuuri." The blond ventured, wondering if Yuuri meant what he had said. Yuuri smiled.

"I love you too, Wolf." He replied, without hesitance, and leaned down to kiss him. Wolfram blushed when warm lips pressed against his own, the feeling new.

"Aw!" A female voice squealed. The two broke apart, blushing. His mother was standing in the door way, grinning, a stone faced Gwendal behind her. "Shouma and Conrad are in the car. Come on Yuu-chan, come with Mama so Wol-chan can dress." Jennifer said cheerfully. Yuuri nodded his agreement, tunring his strangely wise gaze to Wolfram.

"See you soon. Your clothes are in the closet. Well, my clothes that you'll be wearing." He amended, kissing Wolfram's cheek as he got up. Wolfram watched, in shock, as he shoved his mother out of the room. Bringing his hands to his lips, Wolfram blushed.

Honestly, in all the years he had lived, this one had to be the most life changing.

* * *

**A/N:** so...what'd you think? it was only EXTREMELY fast paced, but that's because it was based off of a songfic i wrote(see above, point E). It's pace should slow down soon, I(maybe) promise. Reviews are much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

This is my tribute to Yuuri Shibuya.

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) This story should only be 3-5 chaps. I recommend reading the preview(which is in my 10th chapter of The Konohagakure Chronicles. Go read, it won't kill you)

**More relevant info to this chapter:** *Peeks cautiously out from underneath my bedcovers* Hi guys. Um, so it would be a huge understatement to say that this chapter is way over due. But good news! My speech meets have finally ended, my SAT is over with, and my major school projects are done. So that means you guys will get me back!…if you'll have me. Even better news: next chapter will be extremely long, mainly because it is an epilogue. Also, there is a sequel to this, and it will be posted in due time.

Now to parade my new two favorite fandoms: Code Geass(the manga is all I care about) and Durarara! They have so much gay in them both that I could not help but love them. So yes. Go read/watch them. It won't kill you. And go buy Pokemon Black/White! It's a great game. The convention was fun too.

PS. This chapter moves extremely fast, but just go with it. Please? It's mainly because there is so much that needs to happen, with a limited amount of time to fit it in. Also, I do not like to drag things out.

**Special thanks to: **goren son, Shadow Priesstes,Visuky, snowcloud8, Goldenwolfhowl, Watermelon Pumkin, xxxunidentifiedxxx

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"I'll be back soon, Mom." Yuuri waved as he, Gwendal, and Conrad headed for the pool out back. His mother and Wolfram stood on the patio, watching them go.

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan. I'll take care of Wol-chan while you're gone!" She added, smiling fondly at her soon to be son-in-law. Wolfram returned the smile, then turned to face Yuuri as he approached.

"Okay. Wolf, I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you." Yuuri said as he kissed his fiancé. Wolfram returned the kiss, then pulled back slightly to look at Yuuri's face.

"Hurry back. I love you too." Wolfram replied as he leaned against his soon-to-be husband. Yuuri was going back to help set up for the wedding, and whom ever Gunter needed to help Wolfram with his personal preparations would be sent back with Murata later that day.

"I will." Yuuri said as he stepped back. Wolfram and Jennifer wrapped an arm around each other as they disappeared.

'_Be safe.'_ Wolfram thought as he watched a sly smile cover Jennifer's face. He gulped, dreading whatever was going through her mind.

Shinou help him.

* * *

"Yuuri -heika!" Gunter cried, clinging to him as soon as Yuuri returned to the shrine. Yuuri chuckled as he stepped back and away from his aide.

"Gunter, calm down for a minute. We need to talk about the wedding." He said, satisfied when Gunter grinned and stopped attempting to hug him. The threesome headed towards the awaiting horses.

"Okay. Lord Wolfram has set up for this day. Where is he?" He asked in an afterthought as Yuuri headed for the castle, a grinning Murata at his side.

"Mom insisted on keeping him till the day before the wedding. I kind of agreed. I want to surprise him by showing that I can do something nice for him by myself. He said that he already told you his input, and the things he really wanted." Yuuri added, smiling as he waved at the cheering crowd as they rode through town. Gunter nodded.

"He did. I'm going to assume you want his preparations sent back." Gunter said as they climbed off of their horses. Yuuri nodded, leading the two inside. Little footsteps alerted the men that their arrival was welcomed in the form of Greta.

"Yuuri! Where is Wolfram?" She questioned him as she jumped into his arms. He chuckled, patting his head.

"He's with my mom. Your grandmother. You want to go until the wedding?" He offered as he entered his office. Gunter followed, Celi shortly after with Conrad and Gwendal.

"Wedding?" She gasped, the other female echoing her. Yuuri grinned.

"Yup, Wolf and I are finally getting married." He said. Celi squealed, running to embrace him. He returned her embrace, successfully avoid a face full of cleavage.

"Finally! Oh, my little Wolfie!" She exclaimed. Greta giggled at the nickname.

"Well, it's a good thing that you two ladies are here." Gunter said as he held a few binders and posters. "You must go back to help Lord Wolfram prepare." He explained. Celi nodded, having expected that.

"Of course. I know what to do." Celi assured him, taking the items that Gunter had.

"I'm having the other things they need prepared now. Greta, say goodbye. We leave as soon as its done." Murata said as he appeared once again. Yuuri nodded, smiling.

"Great! Go with Celi, and be a good girl, Greta. Come and get me, and I'll take you guys over. I want to see one more time." He said sheepishly to Murata. The Great Sage smiled, nodding. As if he didn't see _that_ coming.

"Of course." He agreed, then followed the chatting ladies out of the office. Yuuri grinned eagerly as he turned back to Gunter.

"So…my first order of business?"

* * *

"Oh, you must be Wol-chan's mommy!" Jennifer exclaimed at the beautiful blond woman as she stepped out of the pool. A small, brown haired girl was at her side, Yuuri and Murata left carrying the clothes, document, and some bags.

"I am. And you must be the Maoh's mother, Miko." Celi said, smiling as she scooped up Greta. The little girl smiled shyly at Jennifer from Celi's arms.

"Jennifer, please. And in this house, he's just Yuuri." The brunette added cheerfully.

"Wolfram!" Greta cried out when she spotted him. He smiled at her, taking her from his mother.

"Hello. How are you Greta?" He asked her. She smiled again, hugging him tightly.

"Good. I've missed you! And I'm happy that you and Yuuri are getting married. It feels like we'll be an official family!" She explained. He and Yuuri chuckled, sharing a look over her head.

"I'm glad too." Wolfram replied as he sat her down. Yuuri quickly went to his side after setting the things down on the picnic table.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Greta, our daughter." He said as he took Wolfram's free hand. "Greta, this is your other grandmother; my mom." Yuuri added, reaching down to ruffle her still damp curls. She waved shyly. Jennifer smiled, bending down to be eye level with her. She winked as she shook her hand, then stood back up.

"Well, come in, come in! I'll get you ladies some clothes. Wol-chan, will you get them some of the lemonade we made?" She asked, winking at the blond. He smiled, nodding, and took Greta's hand.

"Come on Greta. You'll like this stuff." He said, smiling when his mother squeezed his shoulders.

"Mama is jealous!" Jennifer exclaimed at dinner that night.

* * *

"Whatever of?" Celi asked as she took another bite of watermelon. Jennifer sighed.

"You! You've raised three great boys, and you look great!" Jennifer pouted.

"You look fine, honey." Shouma said softly, taking her hand. Celi chuckled.

"And you have two powerful sons and a husband who loves you. I want a husband." Celi sighed. Wolfram glared.

"Mother, no more brothers." He said sternly. The table chuckled softly.

"So Wol-chan, no wedding dress?" Jennifer pouted for what must have been the twentieth time. Celi grinned, pleased that she and Jennifer agreed on something.

"Oh, I said the same thing! Wolfie would look great in one, wouldn't he!" She exclaimed. As the two woman began to chat excitedly, the men sighed. When Greta yawned, Wolfram's expression softened.

"Tired?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. Grandma Jennifer, I can't eat anymore. I'm too full." She pouted. Yuuri chuckled, standing up.

"I'm full too. Want me to read you a fairy tale from my world?" He asked. She nodded.

"Okay. May I be excused?" She asked politely. Jennifer and Shouma shared a look, surprised by her manners.

"Of course sweetie. You and Celi will be sharing a bed, okay?" She asked. Greta nodded, yawning as Yuuri picked her up.

Later, as Yuuri and Ken talked with Shouma about a recent baseball game, Wolfram and his mother explained to Jennifer the procedures for the wedding in Shin Makoku.

"Then, the night before, we have to give him…tips!" Celi whispered. Jennifer beamed as Wolfram blushed.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I'm glad you agreed to do your preparations here, Wol-chan." Jennifer said as she bumped hips with him affectionately. He smiled.

"No problem. You are all the time asking about Shin Makoku, and since its so hectic over there, I figured we'd bring the preparations out to you." He replied. Jennifer sighed happily.

"Oh Wol-chan. Thank you. Both of you." She said. Celi walked over to them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"And thank you, Jennifer. For allowing us into your family." She said warmly. The brunette smiled, the three chuckling.

"So…what is a bachelor party?" Wolfram asked. Jennifer squealed, proceeding to tell him.

* * *

Wolfram yawned awake, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." A very now familiar greeting was voiced in the soft morning light of Yuuri's bedroom. Wolfram rolled over, smiling at his fiancé.

"Murata just left. Good timing." Yuuri chuckled. Wolfram smiled, curling closer.

"I'll miss you." The blond spoke softly. Yuuri sighed, pulling him close.

"And I will miss you. At least Greta can still sleep with you here. Who will keep me company?" He fake pouted. Wolfram snorted, wallowing closer. "We'll be together soon. When we are united, we'll be saying our vows. Then, we'll never be apart again." Yuuri said softly. Wolfram sighed.

"Don't promise that, okay? Then when it's necessary you won't be breaking it." The green eyed male said softly. Yuuri smiled, kissing him.

"Okay, I won't. I will promise to try to avoid it though, okay?" He asked. Wolfram nodded, leaning into his embrace.

"Thank you. Can we lay like this until Greta comes to get us?" He asked. Yuuri nodded, tightening his grip and rubbing his arms soothingly.

"Of course. I'm going to try to make our wedding day everything you could have hoped for." He said softly. Wolfram nodded.

"I know. Don't let it be just me though, okay? I want to see you in there too." He said sternly. Yuuri chuckled.

"You will. In the food. In the napkins." He said, laughing when Wolfram smacked him on the arm. Before he could scald his Maoh, the two were interrupted.

"Yuuri! Wolfram!" Greta called as she ran in, jumping in at their feet. A chuckle had them looking up to find Celi smiling at them from the door way. His mother's night gown was a bit too small on her, and looked like it was going to bust at the seams.

"Breakfast." She explained. The two nodded, both smiling at their child.

* * *

"Bye Yuu-chan! Ken-chan! See you in a few days!" Jennifer waved, Greta on her hip Shouma had left earlier that morning.

"Goodbye, Yuuri-heika." Celi waved from the brunette's side. Murata waved as he stepped into the pool.

"Bye Mother, Lady Celi! Be a good girl, Greta." He waved before turning to his fiancé.

"See you at the alter." Wolfram said, a slight tone of sadness in his voice. Yuuri cupped his cheek, kissing him softly.

"See you there. Love you Wolf." Yuuri whispered, embracing his fiancé.

"Love you too." Wolfram whispered, tightening his arms around his Maoh. "Now get out of here, before you make me cry again." The fire Mazoku said, pulling back and smiling at Yuuri, who chuckled stepping back.

"It's Mama!" He heard his mother cry out as he was swept in.

* * *

Yuuri smiled at his kingdom as the villagers crowed the streets, crying out his name as he waved from his position in front of Gunter, who was sobbing hysterically.

"Heika!" He cried. Conrad laughed, smiling at his king, standing to his left. Yuri's smile widened.

Today was his wedding day. Most of the plans Yuuri had left up to Wolfram, only adding his input on last minute things; flowers, who would marry them, guest list, where to go on their honeymoon. Of course, most of the things he actually decided on, he made the choices with Wolfram in mind.

"Are you ready?" Conrad asked softly, bringing the Maoh out of his moment of reflection. Shori stood on Conrad's left. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri nodded. Nodding to Gwendal, Gunter turned to signal Darcocas to quiet the crowd.

On the balcony was the immediate family and their allies. Yuuri's mother and father were sitting in the front, his mother with tears in her eyes. King Antoine of Francia sat with them, smiling at Yuuri. On Wolfram's side were his Uncles and Raven. Celi sat in front with Anissina, a chair in the middle of them before for Gwendal.

The wedding march started and Gwendal opened the doors. Greta came out first, in a beautiful white gown, no doubt picked out by his mother. Elizabeth came out next, in a light blue dress. Shinobu followed. Then, finally, Wolfram appeared, gripping Gwendal's arm.

His normal uniform was a lighter shade of blue, with a baby blue cape under his shoulder pads. His neckerchief was tucked in with a shining red ruby, and he had a pair of matching stud earrings.

The new outfit took Yuuri's breath away. Gwendal glared at Yuuri as he passed him Wolfram.

"You look beautiful, Wolf." Yuuri whispered. Wolfram blushed and gripped his hands.

"Thank you." He replied, looking into Yuuri's eyes. Gunter cleared his throat, then pulled out _Shinou's transcript_, the equivilant to our Bible.

"People of the great nation, friends, family." He began. "We are gathered here today to bind these two together for all of eternity. Even in death, the two shall not be parted. It takes a special kind of love to make two people want to go through with this process, and I do believe that his royal majesty, our Maoh, the 27th Demon King of Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya and his royal Highness, Prince Wolfram von Beilefeld, have this kind."

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram, who was blinking back tears.

"Now, before we proceed, does anyone have objection to this holy union?" Gunter asked. After waiting a few seconds, he nodded, smiling. "Very well. We shall begin." He said, then looked towards Yuuri.

"Do you, Maoh-heika Yuuri Shibuya, hereby pledge your heart and soul Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld, from now until the end of time?" He asked. Yuuri nodded, squeezing Wolfram's hands.

"I do."

"Do you promise to remain faithful to him; to always attend to his emotional and physical needs; to support him in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both are together?"

"I do." Gunter nodded, then turned to Wolfram.

"Do you, Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld, hereby pledge your heart and soul Maoh-heika Yuuri Shibuya, from now until the end of time?" He asked. Wolfram nodded, smiling at Yuuri and blinking back tears once more.

"I do."

"Do you promise to remain faithful to him; to always attend to his emotional and physical needs; to support him in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both are together? Do you reinforce you loyalty to this country and its people by marrying and supporting its leader?"

"I do." Gunter smiled, closing his book.

"Very well. The rings?" He asked. The two broke apart, each getting a ring from the head of their wedding party. Once the two were face each other once more, Gunter continued.

"Maoh-heika, please pledge to Wolfram, then slide the ring onto his finger." He said. Yuuri nodded.

"I, Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Demon King of Shin Makoku, hereby pledge my mind, heart, and soul to you, Prince Wolfram von Bielefled. I pledge to always be there when you need me, and to do everything I can for you and our country." He said, smiling as Wolfram's wedding band slid perfectly onto his finger. Wolfram chuckled, a stray tear escaping his eyes. Yuuri reached up and gently brushed it away.

"Lord Wolfram?" Gunter prompted. Wolfram nodded.

"I, Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld, hereby pledge my mind, heart, and soul to you, Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Demon King of Shin Makoku. I pledge to always support you and your descions without question, and always put our country and family first." He said, sliding the ring onto Yuuri's hand. Gunter beamed.

"I now would proudly like to introduce to you, Shin Makoku and honored guests, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, his Royal Majesty Yuuri Shibuya and his Royal Prince Consort, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. You may kiss your husband." He said, then broke out into sobs. Yuuri grinned and gathered Woflram into his arms before kissing him.

The crowd went wild.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my tribute to Yuuri Shibuya.

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Here we are, my friends. The end to our first arc. We've come so…not very far, but they got married so cookies for Captin? So the next chapter is a preview for arc 2, which will be up next Friday. Thanks, guys, for all of the reveiews and alerts. Please follow to the next.

PS. This chapter is kind of choppy, but it is because it's like a wrap-up. If it bothers you, sorry.

**Special thanks to: **OilWar, demona the demon girl, kinaki, lilgurlanima, Shadow Priesstes

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

For most of the night, Yuuri watched him. While he loved it, it also got a bit irritating. His wedding had been everything he could have wished for, and then some. Gwendal had even cracked a tear. Yuuri had done everything perfectly. Said what needed to be said, when it needed to be said. When they had ended the ceremony, the Maoh had then scooped up Greta, wrapped an arm around Wolfram, and turned to the crowd.

"_This is your royal family, Shin Makoku." _He had declared. Greta had waved and he blushed.

Then, when they were eating their reception dinner, Yuuri had shocked him again.

**_-Flashback-_**

"Well, how is everything?" Yuuri asked, taking his hand. Wolfram smiled, squeezing the hand.

"Wonderful. Thank you for a wonderful day, Yuuri." He replied warmly. Yuuri leaned down to kiss him.

"No problem Wolf. I'm happy that you are happy. Now, what do you think of this…what ever it is." Yuuri said, feeding him a piece of the main meat. Wolfram savored the taste.

"Delicious." The fire Mazoku replied, leaning in to receive another kiss from his husband.

"Love you." Yuuri whispered against his lips. Wolfram kissed him in answer. When they cut the cake, Yuuri held him, resting his head on his shoulder. The crowd, of course, loved the closeness of their new royal couple. When Yuuri fed him a piece of cake, they 'awed.'

**-_End Flashback-_**

They danced a few times that night. Three dances together(the first and last were obvious) and each with Greta. Gwen and his mother had danced with him. Jennifer too. After the last dance, with many of the guests high off of the wine they had drunken, Wolfram had began to nod off. Yuuri had chuckled and closed the night, both blushing at the looks their mothers gave them. Greta would be staying with Yuuri's parents as they went on their honeymoon…which he still had no idea where that was.

Now they were heading for the bedroom…for their wedding night. As Yuuri shut the door, Wolfram sat on the bed.

Yuuri mentally glared at the Mazoku Maoh, who was chuckling darkly. He locked the door as an afterthought. A soft groan from the bed had him looking over at his new spouse.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked as he approached the bed, softly slipping out of his shoes. Wolfram smiled up at him.

"My feet. Well, my ankle. When I was helping Jennifer mop yesterday, I slipped. My ankle has been irritating me." He admitted. Yuuri chuckled. Sitting down beside him.

"Give me the ankle. I'm pretty good at getting rid of ankle pain. Or so Mom says." He added. Wolfram hesitated.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Yuuri smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

"Of course I am. Give it up." He said, holding out his hands expectantly. When Wolfram went to take off his shoes first, Yuuri stopped him.

"Wolf…let me." Yuuri insisted, taking both of his feet. "Lay back and relax. I…have a confession to make." He admitted as he slowly took off the black boots.

"Oh?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri nodded.

"I…don't want to have our first time…here. I know it probably sounds weird, cause that's how it should be, but I want it away from prying eyes…or ears." He confessed. Wolfram smiled, blushing.

"Really?" The blond asked. Yuuri nodded. Wolfram chuckled.

"Okay. Do you mind if we change before you massage my ankle? I want to relax. Today was a big day." Wolfram explained. Yuuri chuckled.

"Want some help? I mean, you don't have strip down to everything. We could change like we always do, just helping each other." Yuuri quickly added, hands rubbing Wolfram's back. His spouse nodded shyly.

"Alright." He said. Yuuri smiled, helping him off of the bed and into their closet.

Once both had been dressed, the Maoh lead them to bed, gently pushing Wolfram down first, then sitting beside him. Pulling socked feet into his lap, the double-black began to massage the slightly swollen feet. He frowned.

"Why are they swollen? Are they like this all the time?" He asked. Wolfram shook his head.

"No. It was the boots. They were ordered for this occasion." He explained. Yuuri nodded, gently pulling off the socks.

"Tell me more about how you 'prepared' for our special day." Yuuri requested. Wolfram nodded, leaning back against the pillows.

"Well, Mama took us out immediately after you left to buy herself, Mother, and Greta something to wear, seeing that I and Geika already had something." Wolfram began. "It was fun, and Greta loved it. Mother got another dress too. She said she liked them both, and promised to repay Mama." He said, rolling his eyes. Yuuri chuckled.

"Mom told her not to worry about it, didn't she?" He asked, smiling when Wolfram sighed with relief as he found the source of his pain. "Better?" He asked softly. Wolfram nodded.

"Yes, much better. Thank you." He said. Yuuri leaned over and kissed him.

"Anytime. Continue while I pay attention to the other." He said, switching ankles. Wolfram smiled.

"That night, Shori showed up. I had been reading Greta a bedtime story from our story book, Mother with us as she curled her hair. He walked in, screamed, and then was yelling at Mama. I swear Yuuri, he sure knows how to make a person feel unwelcome. Little Greta was shaking afterwards." Wolfram added, outraged. Yuuri nodded.

"I know. He needs to understand that I have a family now. Everyone is okay about this but him." Yuuri said as he crawled up to Wolfram, wrapping him in his arms. The blond nodded.

"Anyway, the next day Mother and I explained what weddings were like here, mainly using Mother's as an example, as Greta and Shouma when out."

"Dad took Greta out?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram nodded.

"Yes. To a park. Anyway, Mama then explain what wedding's in your world were like. It sounded like a phony version of ours. Mother loved it, of course." He said around a yawn. Yuuri chuckled, kissing his forehead. He was still amused that his dad took Greta out.

"Tired?" He asked. Wolfram yawned, wrapping his arm around Yuuri.

"Yeah. I'm not sleepy though." He said as Yuuri slid them down and into the bed.

"Okay. Why don't we talk until you do?" He asked. Wolfram nodded.

"Okay. What made you want to keep me?" The green eyed Mazoku asked as he slid under his husband's chin. Yuuri chuckled.

"Well, first off I need to tell you a few secrets." He said. Wolfram nodded, leaning into the warmth.

"I'm listening."

"This is going to sound a bit crazy, but there are two of me." Yuuri admitted. Wolfram looked up at him curiously. "Yeah. When I unleash my power, it's not me. It's the Mazoku Maoh." He explained. Wolfram chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. But seriously Yuuri, Mazoku Maoh?" He laughed again, causing Yuuri to lean down to kiss him.

"Shh, I do believe you wanted an answer." He whispered against the still giggling lips. Wolfram nodded, holding in his laughter. "Well anyway, the other me had been trying to get me to accept you for a couple weeks now. Then, my dreams started to be about you. And they were frequent. And…hot." He said honestly. Wolfram blushed. Yuuri stroked his back reassuringly. "Just when I was about to confess to you, that idiot took you away from me. I decided then that I had to have you." He finished. Wolfram nodded. "Can I ask you a question now?" He asked, planting a kiss upon golden locks. Wolfram nodded.

"Anything." He replied earnestly.

"Why did you stay by me all these years? Looking back, I was so horrible to you." Yuuri said, regret in his voice. Wolfram chuckled.

"That's easy, Yuuri. My Maoh, I love you. It wasn't a matter of whether or not I was happy. It was a matter that you were." Wolfram said honestly. He felt Yuuri smile into his hair.

"You know I love you, right?" Yuuri teased. Wolfram smiled up at him.

"Yeah. I do. I love you so much." He said, kissing the ruler of his kingdom.

"Tomorrow will be a long day. You had better get some sleep, Wolf." Yuuri murmured gently as he rolled onto his back. Wolfram curled up to his side.

"Okay. Night." He yawned. Yuuri chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Night."

* * *

"What is this?" Wolfram asked as he sat up in bed. Yuuri chuckled, handing him the tub.

"This is one of our wedding gifts that I happed to see." Yuuri said. "A fun wedding gift, I might add." He said as he climbed back into bed, taking the cover off of the tub of ice cream.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked curiously. Yuuri chuckled.

"Here, try it." He said, getting some on the spoon and feeding him. "It's good." He added.

"Yuuri! I thought you said this stuff was good. It's cold!" Wolfram said as he tried to spit out the ice cream Yuuri gave him. Yuuri laughed.

"It's suppose to be cold Wolf. It's called 'ice' cream for a reason." Yuuri smiled as a thought struck him. The Maoh chuckled in delighted approval.

"_**Ah, great idea." **_He said as Yuuri took the spoon from Wolfram, and after taking a bite of the ice cream, kissed the much older male. Wolfram's eyes widened before he blushed. Yuuri smirked, kissing his lips as he pulled back. Wolfram, still very much in shock, blinding put the ice cream on the table and pulled Yuuri close again. Kissing him, Wolfram shyly opened his mouth for his husband. The Mazoku was cheering in Yuuri's head as the Maoh dipped his tongue into the bishonen's mouth. Wolfram moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

The Maoh chuckled, pulling back and leaning his forehead against the blonde's.

"We had better stop. I was serious last night about our first time. Now I'm going to take a shower to cool my head, and then after I get out, we'll say our goodbye to everyone, and then…I'm going to take you to Francia." Yuuri said, smiling when Wolfram's eyes widened.

"That's where we're honeymooning?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri chuckled.

"Not just there. I want to also visit the lands of the ten noble families, too. And since you are nobility, I figured any questions I have, I could just ask you. I mean, Gunter is not the only knowledgeable person in this castle." He added. Wolfram smiled softly.

"Okay. Thank you. Now, you go and get ready. I'll make sure we have everything we need." Wolfram said as he slipped out from under his husband. Yuuri chuckled.

"Okay. Love you." Yuuri said as he wrapped his arms around Wolfram.

"Love you too." He replied, kissing him again.

* * *

"Thanks." Wolfram smiled as he excepted a glass of wine from his spouse that evening.

"You're very welcome." Yuuri said, sitting down beside him in front of the fireplace. The two set together as the flames illuminated their bedroom in their safe house in Francia.

"Tired?" Yuuri asked Wolfram. He shook his head.

"No. Nervous." He admitted. Yuuri sighed.

"Don't be. I should be the nervous one…until a few months ago, I had no idea I would even want this. I'm worried I'll hurt you." Yuuri said honestly. Wolfram smiled at him, taking his hand.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He said, leaning back against him. Yuuri chuckled, scooping him up.

"Yeah. Will you help?" He asked, slightly worried about hurting his new spouse. Wolfram chuckled.

"Of course Yuuri. Of course." He said as he was sat on the bed. Yuuri leaned down over him, locking their lips.

* * *

"I don't see what you were worried about." Wolfram said as he curled against a warm chest. An equally warm arm wrapped around him.

"Well, now I feel silly. How do you feel? Any pain?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram kissed him.

"No. You were so gentle. It was everything I had every dreamed of." The fire Mazoku admitted. Yuuri smiled, rubbing a smooth back.

"That's good. I wanted that for you…for us." Yuuri said softly. Wolfram looked up, leaning over his husband.

"I love you, Yuuri. So much." Wolfram confessed. Yuuri cupped the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I love you too, my Wolf. I'll do anything for you." Yuuri said as he wrapped his arms around the warm body that slid on top of him. Wolfram smiled, kissing him again.

* * *

Wolfram blinked awake that morning, slightly disoriented. The gentle morning light streamed into the bedroom as the blond blushed, recalling everything from the night before.

"Oh Yuuri. You really have become a king." He whispered to his sleeping lover, gently reaching out to stroke the tip of his nose. Yuuri sighed in his sleep, turning slightly towards his hand. Wolfram chuckled, stealing a soft kiss before resting his head back down. A warm smiled crept over his face as Yuuri's arm slipped around him. Closing his eyes, he snuggled closer to his new husband, content to sleep a little longer. Yuuri's arm tightened around him, helping him get as close as possible.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri's voice made him jump, and he had to calm his racing heart as he nodded.

"Yes. Sorry to wake you." Wolfram said, pressing a kiss underneath his chin. Yuuri shrugged.

"It's okay. I was worried about how you would feel this morning." The double-black replied, burying his nose in blond locks. Wolfram smiled as fingertips gently pressed at his lower back.

"Thanks for your concern, but I feel fine. You were amazing last night, Yuuri." Wolfram sighed happily, pressing a kiss to the bare chest. Yuuri chuckled, gently lifting Wolfram's face up to kiss him. Wolfram moaned softly as his lips were nudged open, glady consenting and allowing his spouse's tongue in his hot cavern. When they finally parted, both were semi-hard and slight out of breath.

"Didn't get enough of me last night?" Wolfram teased as Yuuri rolled onto his back, Wolfram straddling his hips.

"Never." He said, eyes darkening as his hands began to explore his spouse's porceline skin.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked softly as Wolfram hid in his arms. The blond shook his head.

"Promise me me that this is for real. That we really are together. You didn't marry me just to shut me up." Wolfram said. Yuuri frowned. He and Wolfram had stepped out to speak with Lila and Antoine early that day. As he and the other royal couple chatted, Wolfram had gone down to town to buy one of his favorite snacks. When he had returned he found a scared Wolfram.

"Wolf, you know that I love you. Who's making you think like this?" Yuuri asked as he gently rubbed Wolfram's back, placing kisses along his jaw. Wolfram sighed, leaning into his husband.

"Sorry. This creepy guy was following me and saying all of these things, and he just got to me. He sounded so sure. I don't doubt you. I just needed you to confirm it." Wolfram mumbled, Yuuri pulled his face up to look at him.

"I love you, Wolfram. Now. Always. Don't ever doubt that. You want to go and take a bath? I'll help you get that creep out of your mind." Yuuri said teasingly. Wolfram giggled, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Okay." He agreed, yelping when Yuuri picked him up.

* * *

Wolfram giggled, blushing as he sat on their bed, leaning over to bite into the chocolate the Yuuri offered. He smiled again as he savored the taste. His blushed darkened when Yuuri leaned over, gently pushing him back onto the bed. Wolfram gulped as he caught the look in Yuuri's eyes.

"We go home tomorrow." Yuuri said as he lay kisses across his husband's neck. Soft finger's threaded through black hair.

"Mhm. Back to your paper work." He gasped when Yuuri nipped his neck.

"No talk about the evil things waiting for my signature." He demanded. Wolfram chuckled.

"Just teasing. We'll finally get to christen our bed." He said suggestively as Yuuri's hands wandered under his nightgown. Yuuri chuckled.

"We will. And our bath." He added, Wolfram giggling when Yuuri looked up to him playfully. Sighing in contentment, Wolfram cupped the face of his husband.

"I love you, Yuuri." Wolfram smiled as he hooked a leg over Yuuri's hip.

"And I love you." He returned the sentiment as he leaned down to kiss him.

**- TIME SKIP -**

"Are you going to be okay, Papa-Wolf?" Greta asked from her spot beside Wolfram. The blond smiled at his daughter.

"I'll be fine." Wolfram assured her. He noticYuuri frown beside him.

Greta nodded. "Okay. I'll visit after I'm done with my school work." She said, running out of the room. Wolfram smiled as she ran out.

"Are you really okay, Wolf?" Yuuri asked, pulling his husband of two years into his arms. Wolfram nodded.

"Yeah. For some reason my magic levels are low. That's why I think I've been feeling bad. When Gisel gets back, I'll have her take a look. Now go and run our country." Wolfram said as he smacked Yuuri's knee. The double-black sighed, kissing his forehead.

"Fine. I'll have your mother sit with you, okay?" Yuuri said. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"If it makes you feel better." He said. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him.

"Look Wolf, I love you, and you've never been like this before. It's scaring me." He admitted, burying his face in blond locks. Wolfram gripped his hands.

"I'll be fine Yuuri, I promise. I'm not dying, so relax, okay? If I start feeling any worse I'll call you." He promised. Yuuri kissed him, nodding.

* * *

"Um Yuuri, I have something to tell you." Wolfram said as he stood in Yuuri's office, playing with the hem of his night gown. Yuuri smiled, pleased to see Wolfram up and walking around. He had been feeling bad for a few weeks now, and it had the Maoh very worried.

"Come on in Wolf and tell me what's up." The Demon King said as he pulled Wolfram onto his lap before resuming his paper work. Summoning up his courage, Wolfram opened his mouth to tell his husband what was going on.

"Daddy! Papa-Wolf! Am I really getting a sibling?" Greta exclaimed as Wolfram shut his mouth, blushing and looking at his hands. Yuuri gasped, quickly looking to Wolfram. The blond Mazoku's blush deepened. The Maoh smiled…both Maoh's.

"_**Oh yeah, he's having my baby, what a wonderful way~" **_The Mazoku cut himself off not remembering the rest of the words. Yuuri grinned, quickly kissing Wolfram.

"Are we really Wolf?" He asked. Wolfram glanced up before nodding. Yuuri's grin widened as Greta squealed in the background.

"This is what has had you feeling bad?" Yuuri asked, a hand slidingupWolfram's nightgown. Wolfram nodded again. Yuuri kissed him as Greta ran out, calling for Gwendal and Celi.

"You're not asking how it's possible?" Wolfram asked as Yuuri continued to kiss him, hand on his stomach.

"At this point I wouldn't be surprised if Godzilla existed." He murmured against soft lips. Wolfram chuckled, returning the kisses.

"I'll ask about that later." He said as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck.

"Gisel will explain more later, right?" He asked as Wolfram pulled back, resting against him. The green eyed male nodded, turning so his back was against Yuuri's chest. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him, a head of black hair resting on his shoulder.

"A baby. You're having my baby." Yuuri said as he kissed Wolfram's cheek.

"Our baby." He said, wrapping both of his hands over his husband's.

"I love you." Yuuri said, Wolfram leaning back to kiss him.

"And I love you, my teenage Maoh."

* * *

**A/N: Whoo!** Nearly 4,000 words. Alright folks, thats the end! So, who wants to try and guess on the baby gender? Or if it's even a single baby? You should review and guess. Name suggestions would be great too. Next chapter contains a preview for the next arc: **The Trials of the Maoh**


	6. PREVIEW

This is my tribute to Yuuri Shibuya.

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Yay! Preview time! I have edited the preview to not reveal the baby's gender. The 'he and/or she's' have been replaced with 'it.' Now, if interested, check next Friday for the first chapter of the next arc!

PS. The song used is Arigatou, which I do not own, by BONZ. It is the second(?) ending in KKM. Also, I typed 'Yuri' instead of 'Yuuri,' so I hope you are not bothered by this.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

_

* * *

_

"arigatou" wo kanade kanade

The 27th Maoh and his daughter Greta smiled as Wolfram walked up the steps into the catsle…well, wadled up the steps.

_tooku hanareta to shite mo..._

"Oh Yuri…" Wolfram murmured sadly, clutching his daughter close to him as the double black was thrown to the ground.

_kaze ni fukarenagara aruite_

The royal guard quickly rode towards the castle in Big Cimaron, Grendal leading with Anissina at his side.

_ikikau hitogomi no naka de_

Wolfram, pregnant, gasped as a knife was thrust in front of him. His eyes looked around wildly, hoping the passbyers did not notice. The spouse of the Maoh flinched back, his hood falling off. He ran into a body, eyes widening when he realized who the person was.

'Why…' He thought silently as he passed out.

_yasashii kimi ni koko de deaeta ..."hanaretakunai yo"_

"I don't want to go!" Wolfram cried as he hugged his husband fiercely. He and Greta were being sent to the country, in hiding because Conrad's betrayal had left the country in a state of distress.

"I know Wolf, but you have to. For the baby." Yuri said calmly as he embraced the pregnant blond. Kissing his forehead, Yuri lead him to a white horse.

_sabishii yoru mo _

_kimi ga ita ne _

Wolfram jerked awake, shaking in a cold sweat from the nightmare. Tears streamed down his face as his unborn child kicked.

'Yuri…' The green eyed male thought longingly, reaching out towards his husband's hulicination. The imaginary Yuri smiled, reaching for him as well.

_yakusoku suru yo "TSUYOKU NARU KARA"_

"Damn it Conrad! Why have you done this to us!" Yuri cried out in frustration, pounding against the door as Wolfram flinched again, the contractions getting closer. The black haired male sighed, returing to his spouse's side, kissing his forehead as he did his lamaze breathing.

"I'll get us out of here Wolf." He whispered. Wolfram nodded, gripping his hands tightly.

_tsunaida kokoro wa _

_hitotsu dakara _

Wolfram smiled softly as Yuri was sprayed down with the water hose by Greta. He glared before throwning a water ballon at her. The blond shook his head as he returned to his plans for the nursery.

_bokutachi wa toberu n da_

"Yuri, where are we?" Wolfram asked wearily. He stiffled a gasped when he realized he was in the arms of the Mazoku Maoh, Yuri's other form. The being smiled at Wolf, gripping his side.

"We are safe." He murmured, eyes hardening down at Conrad on his knees. The little baby let out a soft mewl in its maternal parent's arms, lightly suckling at his wrist.

_"arigatou" wo kanade kanade _

_tooku hanareta to shite mo_

As the world came back into focus, Wolfram stiffened. His kidnapper had a knife at his child's throat, and his older brother had one on his own.

"Conrad, please, spare it!" He choaked, barely breathing when it let out a weak wail of protest.

_"sayonara" to te wo futte _

_mata koko de aimashou_

Yuri smiled as he watched Wolfram bend down to pick up their four month old child. Their blond hair shined in the meadow's sun. It giggled when it noticed Yuri watching, reaching for him as he aproached. He watched, amused, as a light pink filled Wolfram's cheeks, due to the Maoh's arms going around his waist.

_hitotsu hitotsu kono omoi wo ima _

_kanaeru koto ga dekitara_

Hearing the helpless cry of his child, Yuri quickly entered his mind.

"_**We need **__**to hurry." **_The Maoh growled. Yuri nodded.

"I know, but we have to becareful. Wolfram and the baby could be injured otherwise." Yuri explained. The Maoh nodded, calculating what to do in his head.

"_**I have a plan." **_He said finally, eyes glinting.

_kitto tsuyoi boku ni nareru kara _

_waratte kimi ni aeru yo_

"Are you sure this will work?" Greta asked suspiciously. Yuri nodded.

"I'm sure. Try it." He encouraged. Greta nodded. As the ball came towards her, she closed her eyes and swung. She grinned as she notcied how far it flew. Yuri threw her into the air, the two laughing gleefully.

_hitori hitori de mawaru sekai wa _

_shinjiru koto sae kowaku naru kedo_

"Sometimes, Yuri, it doesn't matter who it is. If the person you love is endagered by another, then the one in danger must come first." As Yuri recalled this quote from King Saralugi, he opened his eyes. As he stood up, the room quited.

"Everyone, Lord Weller must be stopped by any means." He said strongly. Gwendal and Celi flinched, but nodded. The room exclaimed it's approval, and they filed out. Yuri watched from his office window as his subjects began making the preparations for war.

"_Yuri, I love you." _Yuri recalled his lover's voice.

"I love you too, Wolf." He said softly, ruffling Greta's hair as he left the castle, Morgif at his side.

_ano hi kureta kimi no kotoba ga _

_obidatsu boku no hane ni naru kara_

"_Yuri, knock it off!" _Yuri recalled Wolfram exclaming in the bathtub, the night before he was sent off to hide. Yuri had smiled, kissing him as he pulled him onto his lap.

"No. I love the blush on your cheeks too much." He had murmured, which lead to a darker blush. Kissing Wolfram gently, the royal couple once again christed the bath.

'I'll save you Wolf.' He thought determinedly, kissing his wedding band.

_"arigatou" wo kanade kanade _

_tsunagu te wa nai kedo_

A hooded figure smiled bitterly at Wolfram in his arms.

'I am so sorry.' He thought to himself.

_"arigatou" hibike hibike _

_kono uta kimi e todoke_

Softly playing the demon flute, Yuri watched with a small bit of satisfaction as the crops of Shin Makoku were given a nurishing drink. Looking out, he imagined Wolfram and Greta strolling through the garden, pushing a baby stroller in the rain. When he heard Greta's shriek of delight, he noticed that the two he was thinking about were doing just as he imagined. Well, minus the baby carriage.

"Papa-Wolf, look at the rain. Isn't it pretty?" She asked excitedly, gripping the blond's hand tightly. The pregnant male -though you can't notice the baby bump- nodded.

_"arigatou" wo kanade kanade _

_tooku hanareta to shite mo_

Celi sighed, a watery smile on her face as she looked at pictures of her family. One of her and her brother, another of her and Raven, another of Hube and his family, Hube and Gwen, and the current royal family right next to the one of her and the boys. She smiled sadly at the looks of pure joy on the three of their faces, knowing that it would never happen again when they were in the same room together.

_"sayonara" to te wo futte _

_mata koko de aimashou_

As the new heir was shown to the kindom by the Maoh, it's maternal parent watched proudly. Yuri beamed at his natural born child kissing it's cheek. The crowd cheered, loving Yuri's paternal show of affection and the giggle it gave.

_"sayonara" to te wo futte _

_mata koko de aimashou_

"Good night." Wolfram whispered, Yuri squeezing his shoulder's behind him. Greta smiled at their side down at her little sibling. She waved to down at her, letting her parents then shoo her out of the nursery. Wolfram smiled as Yuri wrapped an arm around his waist that night. The blond rolled into his, snuggling up to him.

_...mata kimi ni aitai..._

As Yuri watched Greta teach his child how to tie its shoe laces, Conrad approached his with a contract. He sighed, turing back to his work.

"I'm what!" He heard, freezing at the sound of Wolfram's yell. He noticed his children share a look too. Smiling and shaking his head, the Maoh walked out of his office to see what the problem was.


End file.
